Ino, Cooking, Disaster
by NijoJo
Summary: Give a spatula to Ino and you get a burning house. But when Ino's pampered paradise dissapeard she ends up at her grandparents' home to help them with their popular restaurant, whats worse is she has to serve Shikamaru for a week! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Ino + Cooking Disaster 

What happens when you give a spatula and a skillet to a pampered girl? Disaster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the story.

It was a warm Summer day. Ino was watering all the flowers in her family flower 'shops'

"Hey Ino!" cried a pink-haired girl, "Are you still up for that movie later?" Ino glanced at Sakura and eagerly replied with a smile. Hinata and Ten Ten were just as eager to see this movie.

"Could we stop at my Dad's work first?"asked Ino to the three other females. Each one only shrugged. Quickly they ran towards Yamanaka Flowers.

You might think that the flower shop is just a small building with some flowers and few customers but it was actually a large company much like Hallmark but with flowers and barely any cards.

Ino ran straight to her father's office and asked him for money.

"Ino, I can't loan you any money today." Said Mr.Yamanaka

"Why? What happened?" asked Ino with a worried face.

"Well for some strange reason all of the flowers in all the flower shops across Konoha city caught fire when you tried to water them."

"How could they burn Dad? How silly." Laughed Ino.

"This is no laughing matter!" said Inoichi, "All of those flowers took weeks to grow! As you know we only grow fresh flowers!"

"So we can just grow more flowers. Can't we?

"NO we can't! All those flower seeds were burned and we must get them ordered from America!"

"How long will that take? 5 days?"

"No probably 1 month with all the paperwork! You will have to move in with your grandparents, Ino"

With that Ino's pampered world shattered.

Soon after the flower burning incident Ino finally came to her grandparent's country home. It was beautiful, there were trees and rivers and birds! As she walked into her grandparents home she felt a sense of comfort. When she turned around her grandparents were there.

"INO! ITS BEEN YEARS!" screamed her grandmother.

"Now you can help us!" said her grandfather.

"Wu-Wu-What?" asked Ino, not really understanding the word 'help'

"You must help us in our restaurant!"

"A restaurant?"

"Yes, a restaurant. And we won't take no for an answer."

Well people waddya think? Please suggest some stuff. For my other two stories I will not be writing them until I get 30 reviews on Innocent Melodies and 5 reviews on Gender Confusion. I know I sound selfish but I gotta set goals. Any questions?

**PM me. **


	2. Apples

Ino + Cooking Disaster 

What happens when you give a spatula and a skillet to a pampered girl? Disaster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the story.

Well, Ino, being a pretty nice girl went to the kitchen. Ino grabbed an apple and tried to peel it. Soon there after you could hear her saying: "Oh Shit" "Are you supposed to use a fork?" and "You mean that's not an apple?". Ino then decided peeling an apple was too hard and decided to stir the vegetables. Her grandparents, Katsu and Asuka, went out to get some more 'apples' and other ingredients. Sadly they didn't know what would become of their kitchen.

'_Let's see…if its called stir fry…that means I stir it in the fryer. I think…' _thought Ino. Ino chopped the vegetables pretty quickly (and roughly) and she managed to stir the vegetables. She presented it to each customer. It looked pretty good. It looked really good. Kinda suspicious.

"This sucks!" called a random customer "This isn't even stir fry!" said another. "This isn't even a vegetable! I think this a piece of a chopped upped cutting board!" Slowly, one by one each customer left. Leaving Ino all alone with the rest of the remaining food.

'_Well…I can throw it all out. I thought it was pretty good.'_ With that she threw out all that hard earned work.

Shikamaru's POV 

Shikamaru walked around the road and then noticed a small restaurant. It was very empty. Usually this restaurant was filled with people eating happily. CHANCE! Shikamaru had a chance to eat at a really good restaurant and without any other customers he would get really good service! Shikamaru went inside and sat down at a table and waited for a waiter.

'_Weird? Doesn't it usually smell nice around here? It smells like something burned.'_

He could smell… a pot? Is that even possible? Do pots even smell?

Shikamaru got suspicious. He went to the back to face the back of a blond girl. She looked about his age. From behind she had a very nice figure. Shikamaru tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to face Shikamaru. Her face was covered in flour and egg and a lot of other things that get on your face when you cook but she had blue eyes and she looked like she had a kind smile.

"Excuse me, may I asked what happened?" said Shikamaru, trying his hardest to keep a mannerly voice. Ino stared at him.

"Shikamaru? What are you talking about? Are you on crack or something?"

Shikamaru instantly recognized her voice. The voice of the daughter of his father's best friend.

"Oh, it you." Said Shikamaru, "What are you doing here?"

Ino stared sadly at her feet. "I'm cooking"

"Troublesome woman. You can't even peel an apple." Shikamaru said, staring at the shards of apples across the floor.

Ino looked sad. "Its not my fault. How are people supposed to peel apples with forks?"

Shikamaru stared at her. "Troublesome. Fine, I'll help you. But then you gotta serve me for 1 week."

Ino stared at the kitchen, filled with chunks of food and burned pots. She agreed.

"Fine, you start tomorrow."

I hope that was enjoyable. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please suggest some suggestions. I hope you review. Thank You:D


End file.
